The meaning of Courage
by haruechan
Summary: Blaine was the one that sent courage messages to Kurt. But Kurt was the one that taught him the real meaning of that word. Set during ep. 2x20


**Title:** The meaning of Courage  
><strong>Word count:<strong> ~ 1400 words**  
>Rating:<strong> PG**  
>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine**  
>Summary:<strong> Blaine was the one that sent courage messages to Kurt. But Kurt was the one that taught him the real meaning of that word. Set during ep. 2x20 (Prom Queen).

**AN:** Unbeta'ed. Written for a Livejournal challenge.

.

"So, will you have dinner with me at Breadstick tomorrow?" Kurt's voice carried an excited tone over the phone. Blaine could picture his boyfriend expression at that moment, like he was planning something.

"Sure. Anything special or should I go casual?" He asked, eyeing his wardrobe for some of Kurt's favorite clothes.

"Casual is fine. I just want to see you, talk to you." He couldn't help smiling at the mischief he could hear on his boyfriend's voice.

"Okay. Everything is fine? You sound strange..." He replied, fishing for one of his favorite red shirts. Kurt always said he looked good in red...

"Can't I just want to see my boyfriend on Monday night? " Blaine could hear Burt's muffled voice calling for dinner on the background. "I have to go. See you at eight tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Blaine said, hanging up. Whatever Kurt had prepared for him, he would be ready.

* * *

><p>"Prom?" Okay, he wasn't ready for that. At all. He should have been, because he knew that day would eventually come. But maybe he also wished that he would never hear that word again, because it remind him of that day. And he didn't want to. But Kurt was giving him <em>that<em> look and thinking he didn't want to go with prom _with him_.

So he told the tale of that horrible day. He knew he would have to tell Kurt about it, eventually, he just didn't want _eventually_ to be so soon. And then Kurt was being wonderful, as he usually was, giving him a way out. Movies sounded like a perfect plan after all, a safe plan. But Kurt was looking adorable at him and Blaine felt it. The same knot in his heart when Kurt was singing Blackbird, the same twist in his gut that made him lean forward on their first kiss, all those sensations overpowering his logic. And he knew there was no other answer to give.

"Yes. Yes. You and I are going to the prom."

* * *

><p>To say Blaine was anxious was kind. The next day, Wes asked if he was sick, David said he looked like a car-wreck and Thad demanded that he should go looking for Kurt and make-up, because his performance on rehearsal was a disgrace to the Warblers. He simply replied that Kurt was prom-shopping with the girls that afternoon and that they didn't have a fight. All the Warblers exchange glances and changed the subject to their upcoming nursing home performance.<p>

Wes was the only one to bring the subject again after practice. He tapped Blaine's shoulder on the way out with a "You know, this weekend can be fun. You should enjoy it." Blaine wanted to tell him he didn't know how to, but decided to just smile politely and nod. At least he promised himself he would try.

* * *

><p>"You'll love it! I've worked on it last night till I was blind. I swear I dreamed with beads." Kurt told him excitedly while welcoming him to his home. "Mind you, it's not totally ready yet. But you can have an idea of what to expect on the big night."<p>

Kurt was practically clapping his hands and skipping to the living room and Blaine couldn't help but smile at his hyper boyfriend.

Talking about jamming with New Direction at prom with Finn while waiting for Kurt getting dressed was also the perfect distraction. Yeah, maybe he would enjoy the weekend. Maybe this prom could be nice, he didn't have a chance of singing on his own prom, so that was something else to focus on, beside his own insecurity.

That was until Kurt walked back in. He crossed his arms, trying to look past the three big bullies tauting him and his friend, but instead of his friend, he was seeing Kurt there. Burt's words were like a lifesaver. Yes, maybe they could make Kurt see that he didn't need to call for more attention. Maybe Kurt would understand that, yes, he was scared...

As soon as Kurt stormed out of the living room, Blaine to his bedroom. Pieces of plaid fabric and beads were still on top of his vanity and in the middle of the room Kurt was staring at him, looking hurt and upset.

"Kurt, please..." He started, he had to make Kurt understand.

Kurt shook his head and lifted his hand, stopping him.

"No Blaine. I understand, I really do, and I'm giving you a way out again. But I don't want to be scared. I don't want to be afraid. I didn't want to hide myself away on Dalton and I don't plan to hide myself now I'm out here again."

If felt like a slap in the face. He wasn't hiding! He was out and proud and... sitting on the bed, he looked up at Kurt, lost for words.

"I would never force you to face what you have gone through again. And I won't." Kurt said, kneeling in front of him. "But please, don't be the one to take this away from me."

And Blaine never thought Kurt looked more beautiful to him that at that moment. Looking up at him with those blue shinning eyes. Yes, definitely crazy about him.

"You look gorgeous." he finally said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know. You could have said that first. I was hopping you would like the vest and wasn't expecting you to agree with my dad!" He bit his bottom lips and Blaine smiled.

"Sorry. You did an amazing job. It's just... You're right. I'm worried." He didn't want to say scared, he didn't want to say afraid. But he knew Kurt understood anyway.

Kurt sat beside him on the bed and held his hand. He just stared at their joined hands.

"Blaine, if you feel this way, why did you say yes? Why didn't you take my movie offer. And don't say it was because of me, because you know I would be okay to just be with you, with or without prom."

Blaine didn't know what to say. And he was glad he didn't have to reply when Finn gave a loud cough and stepped in front of the open door.

"Sorry, Burt forced me to come upstairs and see if you were keeping things PG-13." he said, rubbing his neck. "I also wanted to know if Blaine is still up with jamming on prom with us?"

"We're just talking, Finn!" Kurt gave a pointed look to his stepbrother and turned a inquisitive look to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I'm still up to the prom." Kurt's "Yes!" mixed with Finn's "Cool!" while the later turned to go back downstairs, duty done and probably wanting to stay away from any uncomfortable moment.

"But I do have my reservations, Kurt." He turned back to his boyfriend, holding his hand tight. "I think we can both compromise on this one?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and let Blaine make his point about how fun and safe the prom could be.

* * *

><p>So, in the end, he was actually having fun. Kurt was looking so happy, the songs were great and even Jess and Finn's fight couldn't ruin the blast he was having with his own performance. Kurt didn't mind his only request to not act too much like a couple, he was very graceful in accepting that in the end. He knew Kurt was amazing.<p>

* * *

><p>Correction. Kurt was more than amazing. Kurt was becoming an inspiration. He handed his boyfriend the Klinex and hold his hand to hoist him up to his feet. This wasn't a beating, but he could see that Kurt was as hurt as he had been anyway, and here he was, standing up and ready to face that room full of bullies by being himself, By accepting the crown.<p>

Blaine felt it again, only stronger. That sense of pride of having someone like Kurt in his life, by his side as he applauded Kurt's speech. His heart beating up fast as he looked his boyfriend taking the spotlight on the dance floor.

His feet were moving him forward before he even acknowledged that Kurt had been scared to go back to dance as much as he was afraid of doing what he was about to do. But he didn't mind, because he knew what the other feeling overpowering all his insecurity was.

Blaine reached out a hand for Kurt, asking his boyfriend to dance.


End file.
